Walls
by Ray.A.Callen
Summary: Patrick Jane's father is brought into CBI as a suspect which brings Janes world crashing down. M for explicit stuff. Its going to get dark! Warnings: Abuse of many varieties, homelessness, drugs, self-harm, suicide, alcoholism etc Warnings with each chapter! Please R
1. Intro

**AU though hopefully not too OC. **

**Rating M**

For the past nine years he'd been so stuck on his vengeance for Red John it seemed that he didn't exist before. He'd focussed his every breathing moment since trying to find, and ultimately kill, the murderer of his beloved wife and child that he'd almost forgotten the time before them. He kept glancing to the interrogation room but never moved or showed a flicker of emotion. His face was an unreadable mask to hide his terrified inside, but he was affected by this, and the lack of emotion shown on his face paired with the avoidance of eye contact and no words coming from him clearly displayed this fact to the team.

"Jane, look at me." Lisbon was trying to pretend she wasn't curious whilst making sure he was okay. It was nice really; she cared about. "I'd understand if you want some personal time off. It must be quite upsetting having your father as a suspect."

Jane just squeezed his hands on the couch and glanced, once more, to the interrogation room. Van Pelt had been sat at her desk pretending not to listen in. He might be distracted but he wasn't a fool, so he was glad when she finally spoke up as an admission to listening in.

"I'm sure it wasn't him, and we will prove it when we close the case. No need worry."

Finally Jane looked away from the spot on the carpet he'd been staring at and made eye contact with Van Pelt. His face reflected how he felt; as though someone was pulling at his gut with a pitchfork, and his eyes looked aged. His voice was hoarse and cracked but the was no doubt to what had been said.

"But he did do it."

**Would appreciate Reviews to let me know if it's okay **


	2. Missing

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It's only been up a day but since you guys seem interested I thought I'd do another chapter **

Lisbon walked into her boss's office and closed the door behind her. Minelli gave his best team-leader a curious look as she paused for a moment, something obviously troubling her.

"Another case update?"

Lisbon acted like she didn't even hear him; she was too engrossed in whatever she needed to say and it was clearly worrying her.

"Lisbon, what is it?"

Minelli crossed his arms as if he were getting impatient, when in reality he was worried about what he might hear. Lisbon stopped pacing and played with her hands as she took a seat. She scanned Minelli's face; she trusted him but she knew Jane wasn't Minelli's favourite person in the world and sharing something that could turn out so personal seemed a little disloyal. Despite this she knew that she would have to share the information in order to stay true to the CBIs Agent Code.

"We have a suspect on the George De Watt case." Minelli thought this was good news, although looking at his agent he knew better that to say so when she was trying to say something that was clearly troubling her.

"It's Jane's father, and Jane says he's guilty. We don't have any physical proof except a hair on the last victim that could have been from an earlier meeting before the killer got to De Watt. It's not as though we have any real witnesses other than the man who identified a car of the same colour picking the boy up an hour before the murder. If he _is _guilty, we've got nothing to nail him in court."

Minelli paused for a moment. He opened up the case file on his desk to double check the De Watt case was what he remembered. First thing in the file is the body of George De Watt, twelve year old boy and student at a local school. Bright for his age, blonde curly hair and fair skin, parents were distraught. He could have been anything.

The coroner looked sad when giving her report; for even after all these years the bodies of children still upset her. She thought it was a good thing, she hadn't been desensitised through her work. Her hair was the colour of star and her shoulders slumped, a sign of someone who had spent many years leaning over and inspecting dead bodies for clues. Her skin was pale and Lisbon was sure she didn't go out much. She had explained in detail how the murderer had killed his victim and the torture he was put through prior to his demise. Every bruise, cut and mark on his body had been noted down in the coroners' findings and the details told to Lisbon. She looked at the boy on the table in front of her once more before thanking the coroner and heading back to the bullpen to pass on the information to her team.

"The face is left untouched with all three victims, however other injuries are extensive. They are malnourished and haven't seen sunlight in weeks before making it to us. The killer tortures the children before ultimately killing them; beating, cutting, burning, whipping, starving, tying them up and sexually abusing them before stabbing them and disposing of their bodies. This is shown from the evidence on their bodies. The coroner is still trying to identify what is used to stab each victim and hopefully that will give us a clue as to who the killer is. Remember, just because these are the only bodies we've found doesn't mean that they are the only victims. Where did Jane go?"

Cho kept his composure as usual, but Van Pelt looked as though she was going to throw up and Rigsby looked a little faint though he was trying to hide it by keeping his face as neutral as he could manage. Naturally, it was Cho who managed to stay objective and speak up.

"He just took off, didn't tell anyone where he was going. Sorry boss." Lisbon looked exasperated before sighing.

"Right, Cho, go talk to Jane..."

"Boss..."

"The other Jane, Cho. Van Pelt, look into his past and try and find something that could link him to the murders. Rigsby, you and I are going to the De Watts house to see if they can think of anyone else who may be guilty."

Nobody mentioned the younger Jane's assertion of his fathers' guilt, and nobody mentioned the uncanny resemblance, or the unsettling feeling that maybe Jane knows something that could solve the case. All of them were thinking it though, and all of them worried about where he might be now.

**Thanks, so I'll probably do another one tomorrow if you guys like it **

**Let me know if I can improve it **

**Thanks! **

**R&R**


End file.
